izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plane Ride
A/N: Liz lovezez meh. This contains omorashi, blah blah blah. If you can't speak French and/or Spanish, you might wanna have Google Translate on another tab. Taylor and Avril sat in the front part of their plane, looking out the window and watching Esperanza talk to Liz and Tino. "I still sink zat I should have been ze one to greet zem," Avril complained, leaning back in her seat. "Ja...nein," Taylor responded starting the engine. "I know exactly vhat you vould have done. You vould have flirted viss bos of zem. Zat vould have scared zem off. Zere is a reason ve're giving them a ride." "Oui, whatever." Esperanza opened the door of the airplane and went on bored, followed by Liz and Tino. "Il ne se doute de ce qu'il fait?" Avril asked, a smile crossing her face. "¡No!" Esperanza replied with her regular, happy tone. "Sólo recuerde, llegamos a un acuerdo. Usted no puede ir hacia atrás ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" "Non, je ne vais pas." "Debemos asegurarnos de que esto no va a ser contraproducente. Establece algunas rutas de desvío o de lo contrario este vuelo no será suficiente. Tengo los baños principales cerradas, por lo que la única está en la parte delantera, y está protegido por contraseña." Tino stepped behind Liz, looking a bit frightened. "Wh-what...kind of...plans...? And did you mention a detour...?" "FUUUUUUUUU—" Esperanza banged her head against the wall. "Forgot you were Italian... Um, nothing! The plans aren't important don't worry about it~" Tino sat down, looking a bit uneasy. Liz glared at Esperanza. "What kind of plans?" "...Nothing that concerns you." "What do you mean by that?!" Taylor put her weight on Esperanza, lifted her feet off the floor, and used the smaller girl for support. "She means, it von't affect you, Liz." Avril came out from the front part of the plane, wearing a short, slutty maid outfit, carrying a tray with two glasses of water. She placed one in front of Liz and one in front of Tino. Tino started chugging down his water, ignoring the funny taste it had. "And our plan is in action~" Esperanza singsonged. "You're so stupid, aren't you Tino~?" "He isn't stupid!" Liz shot back at her. "And what is this 'plan' anyway?!" Taylor shrugged. "Avril went to Japan recently and came back with some really weird fetishes, so Esperanza talked her into this said plan that we've just put into action." "Oui~ It seemed like lots of fun." Tino stared at his water for a few moments. "What did you do to my water...?" "Zhat wasn't water, créton!" The French girl pulled out a half-empty bottle from Esperanza's handbag. "See zis? Zis is what you were drinking." "'Diurético'... Why would you give me that?!" "I've got weird fetishes, like Taylor said." Le awesome 1-hour timeskip Tino had his legs crossed and his hands pressed tightly between his legs, hoping the flight would be over soon. He knew grinding his legs together definitely wasn't going to work for very much longer. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to ride on a plane run by Taylor, Avril, and Esperanza. It was a well-known fact that those three girls were nothing but trouble when they were together, especially when there were no adults around. "Tino..." Liz said. "M-maybe you should just...uh..." "Wh-what?" he whimpered back, trying to concentrate on not wetting himself. "...I really don't like seeing you in pain, so..." "Y-yeah...c-continue..." "Maybe it would be better...if you just...wet yourself...?" Extremely, amazingly, purely, perfectly, completely awkward moment of silence. "Zat's a great idea!" Avril, who was apparently sitting in the seat behind Liz and Tino, exclaimed. Tino screamed and felt a jet of urine escape him. "Nnnngg... D-don't do that..." "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu—! It didn't work. Nyah." Tino leaned forward, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "I...I ca-can't h-hold it..." he murmured before wetting himself, creating a pool in his seat and on the floor. Once the final destination was reached, Esperanza, Avril, and Taylor were occupied for the rest of the day with running away from Liz and her chainsaw. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:Omorashi